yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Healing Hoof of the King/The discovery of Equinelantis
Here is how Equinelantis was discovered in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. We then come over to Yuna whom of which is laying on the ground, Against a rock where she had gotten a gash on her left foreleg. Princess Yuna: Ow! Where am I? Once she regained her vision, She stared in shock that a bunch of creatures in mask are looking at her very curiously. As they spoke a old-sounding language. Princess Yuna: Who are you?! What do you want from... (gets a stinge of pain from the cut on her leg) OUCH!!! Then, The leader of the figures took off his mask, He came in closer and took a look at her leg. Princess Yuna: What're you doing? Careful. Then, The figure took out a necklace with a diamond on it as the figure touched the tip of the cut with the diamond and then he placed his hoof on it. Princess Yuna: Ach! When he used his diamond necklace on her leg, It healed the cut so quickly which amazes Yuna. Suddenly, A sound chased them away. Princess Yuna: Hey, Wait! The driller is driving towards where Yuna is as Yuna then started chasing the strangers towards the edge of the cliff. Princess Yuna: Who are you? Where are you going?! Come back! Yuna continues chasing the figures onto some sees a light up ahead, where she goes through it where there's a cliff side. Princess Yuna: Hey, Wait a minute! Who are you?! (as it echoes) Then the driller came out from the mountain side, Just as Celestia and Luna caught up with Yuna. Everyone followed and they all realized what Yuna found. (as Sweet rubs his eyes) Soon, Equinelantis has been found. Even Scrooge McDuck was amazed with that sight. Eduardo: I don't believe it! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes, We actually made it to Equinelantis! Miles Shortman: Would you look at that! Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: Sweet Mother of Jefferson Davis! Peter Griffin: Holy Crap, I've never seen anything like it! Audrey Ramirez: It's so beautiful! Launchpad McQuack: Yeah, It's just like Atlantis. Only bigger, And way below Equestria. Joshua Sweet: Yuna, I gotta hand it to you. You, Your Ma and Aunt really came through. Mater: Dad-gum. Dipper Pines: It's amazing! Lightning McQueen: Wow! Just then a bunch of masked warriors surrounded the group from behind. Making most the team reach for their weapons. Joe Swanson: Holy Cats! Who are these guys?! Princess Celestia: They must be Equinelantians! Zapp Brannigan: What? That's impossible! Kif Kroker: No, She could be right! Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: I've seen this back in the Dakota, They can smell fear just by lookin' at ya. So, Keep quiet. Gyro Gearloose: Technically, Cookie, Those aren't Native Americans. Just then, The leader began to speak to the crew. ???: (speaking in Equinelantian) Mater: Uh, What? ???: (speaking in Equinelantian) Mabel Pines: Yuna, Can you tell them that we come in peace, Please? Princess Yuna: I can't, I'm only beginning to know Equinelantian, I don't know a lot of their language! Princess Luna: But I do. (speaks in Equinelantian) The leader speaks to Princess Luna in Equinelantian. After a short conversation, The leader goes silent. SpongeBob SquarePants: What's wrong with him, Is he stuck? The leader then removes his armor and mask revealing to be a white alicorn stallion with red, orange and sunset yellow hair that (like Celestia and Luna's flows like the wind) wearing golden armor on his back up to his wings, With a golden neck peice, Golden hoof guards and a golden crown. Princess Celestia: (gasps) Is it? Princess Luna: Could it be? Both: Father? King Solar Flare: Celestia, Luna, Is it really you two? Princess Celestia: Yes. Princess Luna: Is it really you, Father? King Solar Flare: Yes, It's me. Who'd else taught you those Equinelantian language. With tears flown, The princesses hugged their father with joy. Genie: It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not... As Genie cried, He used Nick as a tissue. Nick Wilde: Eww, Genie! Genie: Oops. Sorry, Nick. Donkey: Oh, That is nasty! Scooge McDuck: (sniffs) Oh, This is so sweet. (takes out a handkercheif and wipes his eyes) I just love tearful reunions! King Solar Flare: How did you two get here? As Yuna came up to him, she showed him his Journal. Princess Yuna: We've read your journal and came all this way in peace. King Solar Flare: Oh, And who is this little filly? (nudged her head) Princess Celestia: This is Yuna, She's one of your granddaughters. King Solar Flare: Oh, I see. Princess Luna: This is Hiro, My husband. Hiro: I am honored to meet you, King Solar Flare. Snowdrop: (hid behind Hiro) Um, Hello. King Solar Flare: And who's this behind you? Hiro: This is Snowdrop. Princess Luna: Our adopted daughter. Princess Solarna: I'm Princess Solarna, Yuna's older sister. Princess Sharon: And I'm Princess Sharon. Princess Celestia's daughter and older cousin of Yuna. King Solar Flare: It is a great honor to finally meet my granddaughters. And so, Everyone got well aquatinted as King Solar Flare showed them the city. King Solar Flare: Welcome to the City of Equinelantis! Come, All of you must speak with my father, Emperor Lunarlight. Soon, King Solar Flare led everyone across the bridge. Gaetan Moliére: I'm so excited. Princess Yuna: Me too, Mole. Mabel Pines: Me three. Gideon Gleeful: Same here, Mabel. Mr. Burns: It looks like the children and foals are having a great time, Brannigan. Zapp Brannigan: They sure do, Mr. Burns. Like a kid at Christmas. Little did everyone realized, They were plotting something very evil in store. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225